The Anatomy of Logan Mitchell
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: Logan/OFC smut


They sat on his bed: legs crossed Indian style, heads propped up on arms, two pairs of brown eyes focused on a diagram of the human skeleton in an anatomy book placed in the space between them.

"Okay," Logan began unsurely. "Where's the ulna and where's the radius?"

Kandi blinked herself out of her daydreams before her two front teeth dug into her lower lip. She already knew the skeletal system backwards and forwards; she'd snuck in some studying before their study date. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd lost the ability to concentrate around Logan, so their study sessions did nothing for her.

"This is your ulna," she replied, gently trailing her fingers up his forearm from the pinky side of his wrist to the crease in his elbow.

There was something in the softness of her touch that made him tremble slightly.

Logan nodded quickly to show that he understood.

"And this is your radius." Her fingers ran across the span of milky skin from the thumb side of his wrist to the other side of his elbow.

"Thanks," he flashed her a sheepish grin, and he felt a little embarrassed that he didn't pick up on that from the diagram. Out of his group of friends, _he_ was the smart one, but Kandi always seemed to keep him on his toes when it came to the human body.

"No problem. I just try to remember that the radius is on the thumb side of the forearm, if that makes any sense," she chuckled slightly, tucking her grown-out bangs behind her ear.

"No, that's actually a pretty good trick," he gushed as he shifted his legs. "Metatarsals are in the foot and metacarpals are in the hand, right?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

They were going to have a quiz in class the following morning that involved the very same diagram except they had to label in the names of all the bones. Kandi was at a slight advantage because she had semi-photographic memory: she could remember the way the words looked on the diagram then reproduce them on her paper. Logan had to deal with straight up learning them, all while his insides did little giddy flips-flops in his body and his mind constantly wandered.

The only thing that could make the silence between them more awkward would be if they were studying the reproductive systems.

Logan would've loved to blame the fact that they'd lost their virginities to each other only a week earlier, but truthfully, things had grown awkward between them since they'd both realized they'd had feelings for each other.

Now they just were two teenaged bodies flooded with hormones, both trying to deny the urges they had to just blow off anatomy and rip each other's clothes off right then and there.

Rocking forward on his hips, he leaned closer to her, gripping her upper arm. "Humerus?"

As she nodded in response, she could feel her breath catch in her throat. There was something mesmerizing in his force, in the way that his dark eyes seemed to bore straight into her. It was a side of him that she'd never seen before.

He hovered in front of her, lips inches away from hers, their noses barely touching, and she swore she could feel his eyelashes flutter slightly. The split second that they sat there, staring at each other, felt like an eternity.

For the first time, it was Logan who made the first move, his lips crashed into hers with his newfound force, but it didn't last long. She broke away, letting her lips traverse the line of his jawbone.

"Mandible," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

He mimicked her expression, a sexy smirk playing across his lips as he pulled his red v-neck up over his shoulders and head, letting it fall onto the bright tangerine carpet.

"What about the guys? Won't they be back soon?" there was a slight giggle peeking into her voice as her hands rested on his thighs.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, but she could see the grin on his face as he rolled off of the bed, slowly stepping to the door and twisting the lock with his fingers.

He offered her a nonchalant shrug as he crawled back onto his bed.

Her eyes wandered along the planes of his chest. He didn't have James's washboard abs or Kendall's muscular biceps, but she wouldn't have him any other way. In her eyes, Logan Mitchell was perfection.

He fell onto his back, pulling her on top of him in a jumble of limbs and blankets. The sudden thud of his anatomy textbook falling to the floor was heard shortly after.

As his tongue pressed its way through her teeth, she trailed her index finger along his collarbone, her thumb pressing gently into the hollow beneath it.

Logan broke away, his lips hanging off of hers as he caught his breath. "Clavicle?"

"Mhm," she mumbled, a faint smile spreading across her lips as she pulled her yellow tank top over her head.

He reached out, running his thumb along the plane of her forehead as he lightly brushed her bangs from her face.

"Cranium," she sighed as she laid across him, pressing her chest into his. He could feel his skin flush hot against hers.

"That's one I actually know," he laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her.

A joking scowl formed against Kandi's features, and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him and wrinkled her nose.

"I love you," he laughed as he twirled sections of her hair around his finger.

She glanced up at him as the words fell awkwardly from her own mouth. "I love you too."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before she pulled her up, her knees digging into the mattress beneath them as she pushed her hair away from her face. Fingers reached instinctively for the elastic she kept on her wrist, but she felt nothing and sighed.

Logan leaned up to meet her, their lips bending and blurring together as his hands crept up her side. His thumbs stroked up her ribcage, and she didn't really care if he knew which ribs were true and which were considered false. And when his fingers worked their way beneath the underwire of her bra, anatomy was the last thing on her mind.

His fingertips brushed against her breasts, and she could feel her heart thumping around in her chest. The first few flickers of confidence sparked through his fingertips as they trailed along her back, brushing across the lace strap and expertly unhooking the clasps.

Something had changed between them, and Kandi couldn't help but be a little thrown off. Logan was exuding this newfound confidence, and while she was attracted to it, she felt out of place. She was used to being the more "forward" one in the relationship, but she didn't want to deprive him of that feeling.

She could feel a slight shift in herself as well; she wasn't as nervous or jittery when he touched her in that way. She still trembled, but it was more from the pleasure of that electrifying sensation that pulsed through her body from his touch.

Kandi was shaken from her thoughts as Logan intensified the kiss, his lips pressing harder against hers as his tongue ran along the ridges in the roof of her mouth. Her bra fell from her shoulders, lodging itself in the small space between their bodies. Logan broke away suddenly, tossing the garment to the floor, but leaving her wanting more.

His lips pressed to her neck, lingering on her pulse before trailing down her chest. As a million hormones buzzed around in his body, Logan couldn't help but be a little frightened because he couldn't picture himself being like this with anyone else but her. Though it made sense because he cared about her, it still felt weird and foreign to him. Guys were supposed to fantasize about having sex with every somewhat attractive girl they came in contact with, and he just didn't feel that way. He was scared something was wrong with him.

He gazed up at her with pleading brown eyes, his mouth hovering over the valley of skin between her breasts, and she felt herself fall apart at the seams.

The word "sternum" uttered hoarsely from his throat as his tongue trailed along the bone just over her heart, and she could feel her fingers dig into his scalp.

That was one of his finer qualities; Logan was a quick learner.

His mouth wandered back to hers for an instant before his shoulder was met by a playful shove as she pushed him back into the pillows. A grin formed across his lips before his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

She threw him a smirk as she settled between his legs, her hands gripping his thighs. Her thumb gently rubbed into the inseam of his khakis.

"This is your femur. Largest bone in the human body."

She trailed her finger along the waistband of his boxer briefs, toying with the button before finally yanking his pants down his thighs as he wound his fingers through her hair.

A soft groan crept through his lips, and she couldn't help but look up at him. With his lips parted and his eyes closed, he looked sort of beautiful.

When his eyes slowly opened and he looked down at her, she felt sort of beautiful.

She rocked forward, her legs cradled around his hips, hovering over him just slightly as her lips barely grazed against his. Kandi couldn't help but feel like this wasn't like her. She wasn't _sexy_, she was just…Kandi. But then again, Logan wasn't exactly this hair-tugging, swollen lip character himself. They brought out all the hidden facets of each other.

As they kissed, her hands reached beneath her hips, rubbing at him through the teal fabric of his underwear, the friction causing his hips to buck instinctively against hers. A soft groan crept up the back of his throat, but he silently reminded himself to be quiet. There was no telling when his friends would bust into the apartment, and he didn't exactly want them to hear him, but he couldn't keep himself from going further. His thumbs slipped beneath the waistband of her yoga pants, slowly inching them down her waist as the air rushed from her lungs in waves.

He stopped suddenly but still allowed his thumb to linger against her hipbone as his other hand wandered downwards. Through the thin layer of stretchy material, he could feel every inch of her, caressing her gently before pressing his palm against her. As his motions grew rougher and more intense, he could feel her moan softly into his mouth before pulling away, her breaths becoming more labored with each touch.

"Please, Logan," she whimpered softly, a hint of desperation in her voice, but he didn't stop. He knew full and well what she wanted, but there was a part of him that had to dangle her over the edge first.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly raked a hand through her loose waves, her eyes trained on his navel as her fingers grazed his sides, pulling his boxers down his hips.

As her warm breath trailed along the length of his cock, Logan's hands began to slow, and Kandi could hear his chest heave in and out with every pant. She contemplated but decided against it, instead leaving a trail of kisses up the crease of his pelvis. Though she was completely comfortable with sex, that part of her boyfriend's anatomy was still overwhelming to her, and she was terrified that she'd do something wrong and it wouldn't feel good to him.

Logan had no complaints though, swiftly pulling her pants the rest of the way down as he gripped her ass, gently pushing her down on him, Soft noises erupted from both of them, the sensation of skin against skin a little too much for both of them.

He noticed her gaze shift towards his wallet on the nightstand, and he took the hint, reaching over her as she rolled onto the bed beside him and pulling his wallet off the table. His fingers clumsily felt around for the last of the four-pack he'd bought, fishing out the tiny black packet and tearing it open with his fingers. She gently maneuvered beneath him as he rolled the condom over himself, knowing that the initial awkward sensation would melt away as soon as he was inside of her.

Propping himself up on his forearms, he settled himself between her legs, clumps of dark brown hair matted against his forehead by sweat. Kandi grasped his back, massaging his shoulders as she coaxed him further.

"Come on, Logan," she whispered, twirling short dark locks around her fingers. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

A deep inhale was followed by a forceful thrust of his hips, and her fingers dug into his shoulders, blocking out the still-lingering hints of pain.

Logan stopped, looking down at her, his coffee-colored eyes filled with concern.

She raised an eyebrow in response, a soft smirk forming on her lips as she gently caressed the point of his shoulder blade. "Scapula," she replied, reminded of why she was there in the first place.

He chuckled a little, his cheeks flushing crimson as he steadied himself over her.

At first, his thrusts were short and erratic, but as they progressed, they moved to their own rhythm, Kandi arching her back up off of the bed to meet his movements.

Everything was perfect until they heard the familiar creak of the front door, accompanied by the stomping of sneakers against hardwood floors.

"Dammit!" Logan cursed softly, automatically pulling himself out harshly, eliciting a whimper from his girlfriend.

"Sorry," he said as his eyes darted around the bed in search of his clothes.

He found Kandi's pants tangled up in the sheets and tossed them to her as she picked her bra and top off of the floor.

His own underwear was MIA, so he quickly threw on his khaki pants and v-neck. They both sank under the covers, placing the textbook between them as they tried to gather their composures and look as innocent as possible.

They almost screamed when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Logan," James's voice came from the other side. "Can you help me with this algebra homework?"

The boy pulled himself up off the bed and treaded toward the door, slowly twisting the lock so that it wouldn't make a noise before pulling the door open to meet James's grinning face.

"Yeah, sure," he replied as nonchalantly as possible, moving aside to let James into their shared room.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the lack of suspicion in James's hazel eyes, and he made a mental note to never fool around in apartment 2J.

At least he was positive he'd ace his anatomy quiz the next morning.


End file.
